The present invention relates to communication devices, and more particularly relates to a keyboard having a communication zone for effecting communication between a mobile device and a computing device.
To keep information current in a mobile device, a user might enter new information directly into the mobile device via a keyboard, touchpad or the like on the mobile device. A user might also enter the new information onto a computer that is configured to transfer the new information into a mobile device. In the process of loading the new information into a mobile device, the computer might also receive information from the mobile device and determine whether to synchronize one or more of the computer's databases with the information received from the mobile device.
As the number of mobile devices any one user might use increases, synchronization of information between mobile devices is desired. For example, a user might want to transfer a telephone list from a personal-digital assistant (PDA) to a mobile telephone so that the user may more easily use the mobile telephone without using the PDA as a reference for telephone numbers. Generally, synchronization of information in mobile devices and computers provides for optimal use of these devices as they may easily be used independently of each other once information has been synchronized.
Traditional devices used for synchronizing information in computers and PDAs include cradle devices that are configured to receive a PDA and have a communication-wire connection to a computer for communicating information between a PDA and a computer. While some manufacturers provide cradles with a button to initiate synchronization, these devices fail to provide synchronization with different types of devices as the cradles are dedicated for use with a single type of device, and fail to provide other features that enhance the use of devices independently from each other. As traditional cradle devices fail in a number of ways, devices configured for use with such cradle devices may not be optimally used by a user.
Accordingly, there is a need for new apparatus and techniques that are easy to use and provide fast and convenient transfer of information between mobile devices and other computing devices.